Sweet Posion
by Kittyjapan
Summary: Sakura is angry on Eriol and now gets on Eriol’s bad side… Please RR
1. Chapter 1

**SWEET POISON**

_Summary: Sakura is angry on Eriol and now gets on Eriol's bad side… Please RR _

'…' **When taking **

**/…/ thoughts or thinking **

After the final judgment day Eriol had invited Sakura and the rest for a tea party at his house. When the party was over Tomoyo and Syaoran had to go back home because they had some work.

After their good buys Eriol took Sakura to his Hall and sat in his usual seat while Sakura sat on the couch next to him. 'Now Sakura what is it that you wanted to ask me I'll answer your every question, or at least try to' Sakura looked at him angrily

'Tell me why didn't you became the master of the cards why me, I mean you are Clow Reed'

Eriol smiled at her 'I told you before and I'll say it again, I'm just his reincarnation I'm not the real Clow reed'

'By seeing you with your abilities it doesn't makes a difference' Sakura said

'I don't see what you mean Sakura I'm not that good you know' Eriol said Sweetly 'But tell me when you put the whole world to sleep didn't you fear…I mean if I was not able to change the cards then they all could have died!...would you have left them like that forever' Sakura said lightly

'Yes, maybe, I mean it was the part of the event' Eriol said and Sakura got angry

'Your heart less Eriol I thought you were nice but you proved me wrong! If I continue this am I going to face things like this'

'Yes'

'If I had failed then Touya, Dad and Tomoyo and rest could have died' Sakura was almost going to cry, Eriol stood up 'I think it's enough for today…'

'No! You have to answer my questions' Eriol then hand one of his mood swings and he said in a teasing tone 'you know what I was thinking was if you weren't able to change the cards then only you , me ruby and spinal were going to be the only ones alive. But then ruby is my guardian so… you are the only one I could I have fun with and that would funner…'

**SLAP!!!**

'Are people's life something to have fun with!' Sakura said really angry, but then after realizing what she had done she took a step back /what have I done I just hit the most dangerous and powerful sorcerer alive/

Eriol was totally shocked and he turned his face with the right cheek all swollen. He looked at Sakura.

Then Sakura saw the change in his eyes they were like pure poison, like looking through her. Eriol again had a mood swing and he had his cool back 'Now you're wrong, it wasn't fun before, but now it certainly will be fun…so would you like to have something' but with out a second word Sakura ran out of the house /he's going to kill me…if he can put the whole world to sleep then I'm nothing to him…he can kill me in a blink of an eye/

**At night…**

Eriol had his eyes on the floor and was watching with quite interest. On the floor was a big flat screen portal and you could see a girl sleeping beneath the covers. The girl turned in her sleep and Eriol smirked, the sheets covering the girl had slipped a little and he could see her fair creamy legs clearly.

From a far spinal and Nakuru were watching him 'what do you think he's going to do to her Suppy' Nakuru asked worried 'even I don't know what goes on in masters head and DON'T CALL ME SUPPY!' and both turned fighting and left Eriol alone.

Then Eriol had an idea and smirked 'Now Sakura the real fun is going to start, you shouldn't have done that' and there was a glow in the room you could clearly sense how power full it was.

**Sakura's dream**

Sakura was in darkness and suddenly her staff and the cards came in view 'The cards' Sakura said confused and reached out to touch windy when the cards glowed red and became mad. Sakura was running away from the cards because the were hitting her like crazy, Firy shot a fire ball towards her and Sakura fell to ground. The would came out of no where and rapped its roots on her neck, legs and hands. 'Aaaa…please stop I command you as your new master…aaaa…please'

Suddenly she saw she was back on the path way to the temple on the same faithful day of the final judgment with Eriol/I should have known only Eriol can do this, oh no his going to kill me/ Sakura thought scared her eyes were almost going to close when the roots let go of her and she heard a familiar voice coming from the top of tower of the shrine.

It was Eriol himself standing and the cards were around him protecting him and listening to every command he gave them! 'Welcome Sakura I hope you're not hurt' Sakura held her neck and her arm which was bleeding 'No' did Eriol just look a bit sad…no it can't be. 'where are we, what is happing' 'well I should be asking you that Question it is your dream after all' Eriol smiled at her naivety 'any ways Sakura why don't you look around' Sakura followed his instructions and was shocked Kero and Yue and every one were asleep. 'No…No…NO!' 'Yes, Sakura every one is in a peaceful slumber, so to wake them up you have to brake my spell or else you know the rest' 'how can I do that with out the cards' Sakura said 'don't know but hurry up Sakura your losing time and not to mention the whole world' he smirked

After 15 minutes of thinking and worrying Sakura could do nothing /Sakura do some thing everyone is dieing, please if it's a bad dream then please some one wake me up…please!' Eriol smirked and

**Ring Ring Ring**

Sakura woke up sweating really badly and she felt pain in her right arm. She touched it and saw blood; it was the same place Firy had shot her /so it was true/ she got up.

_**To be continued…**_

**Well people another story for me I hope you liked it and please Review if you like it **


	2. A scary night

**Chapter 2 "A scary night"**

Sakura was in the kitchen cooking; her brother and father we're out. They were going to arrive late at night so it was her turn to cook. "Kero I'm done you can come and eat now!" Sakura yelled wearing her cute pink apron with _Like It_ written on it. She slipped of the extra stairs, which were there to make her height right for the stove. Sakura was almost at the end of the room when she saw Kero lying on the ground; she ran up to him and saw him sleeping. She tried to wake him up but he didn't. Then the lights went of and Sakura was alone in the dark or was she?

'Hmmm…Like it, well I think like it too' some one said from behind her she turned but no one was there.

'Once upon a time there was a girl who was all alone in a dark house; there was no one there except for her. Then…' Sakura turned to her right but no one was there, she started feeling scared 'Then she heard a scream and she got scared…she turned a corner and found her self face to face with a full length mirror' some one was scaring her and must say was doing a great job. Then suddenly she to come face to face with a full length mirror just like the story teller was saying.

'she looked closely and saw a women standing there…she asked the women to show her face, but when the women turned the girl almost lost her breath…The women had crimson eyes and

**(AN: you know the rest with ghosts)…**

The women reached out a hand from the mirror to reach the girl' Sakura closed her ears 'STOP IT PLEASE STOP IT' 'AAAAAAAAA!!!' Sakura heard a scream and looked up to see from where it came from but what she saw almost killed her. There in the mirror was a lady and...

'The women griped her neck and started pulling her into the mirror' 'HELP PLEASE SOME ONE HELP ME…LEAVE ME!...STOP IT. WHO ARE YOU?!?!?' Sakura yelled because the lady like the story teller said had griped her neck and she was pulling her into the mirror. When the door to the house opened and the lights to turned on and her father walked in

'Sakura are you alright dear' Sakura was panting 'y-y-yes Daddy no need to worry oh! And the dinner is ready' 'Ok dear thank you, why don't you freshen up and then we'll have dinner together' Sakura looked at Kero 'uh sure' and walked up with him in her hands.

'Master what are you doing?' Nakuru asked and Eriol smiled 'oh just reading a book' 'which one?' 'Oh! the 'murder in the house' do you want to read it dear' Eriol offered her But Nakuru got scared 'No its ok master please carry on' 'oh but my business with it is over, so what have you cooked for dinner Nakuru?' Eriol asked getting up from the chair and walking off with her. /have a good night Sakura/ Eriol thought with a smirk.

**To be continued…**

**Like it…**


End file.
